Zefron and Zefra: Prince and Princess of Pranks
by crazycatluver
Summary: The younger years of Zefron and Zefra. Get ready for prank wars, dancing contests and much much more! suck at summeries Please R&R!
1. Many Meetings

All right, I do know that Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen and Legolas were adults when my characters of Zefron and Zefra were born but the sake of the story I have made them all roughly the same age. (Also bumped Arwen's birth by about 100 years and Zefron and Zefra don't get captured by orcs at 16 in this story)

In this story I figure the two El's to be around 17, Arwen to be 7, Legolas to be 12, the two Zef's to be 12 and their older brother, Cúion to be 17 too. And just to let you know that this story has nothing to do with my other story including most of these characters.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, only Zefron, Zefra and anything else you don't recognize.

Chapter 1:

Many meetings

"Tell me again Ada, why are we going to Foresthem?" asked Elrohir from atop his horse as they rode to Mirkwood to meet up with King Thranduil and their friend Prince Legolas.

"Because King Acon has asked a meeting with all of the lord's and king's of nearly all Middle Earth," replied Elrond.

"Does the King have any children?" asked Arwen who was sharing a horse with her mother.

"From what I have heard he's got three," replied Elladan.

"Look! It's the palace finally," said Elrohir sighing in relief. Legolas was waiting on the front steps and jumped up quickly to meet his friends.

"Welcome!" called Legolas's father, Thranduil coming out of the front door. "Do you have any idea why the sudden change of the outside realms?" as Elrond and Celebrían walked over. Referring to the fact that King Acon has kept his kingdom away from all others and never made contact beforehand with the elven realms.

"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Legolas walking over to the twins. They were about to reply when Arwen came over and tugged on Elladan's tunic.

"Elladan, you still haven't answered my question," said a very annoyed Arwen.

"I told you already," said Elladan. "He has three elflings." Arwen wouldn't take that as a complete answer.

"What was your question?" asked Legolas.

"I wanted to know how many children King Acon has," replied Arwen turning to the blond elf.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Legolas said. The twins looked at him clearly amused. "He does have three elflings. Cúion the eldest is seventeen like you two. And he also has twins…"

"Wait a second, he has twins?" asked Elrohir in disbelief.

"Yes, a boy named Zefron and a girl named Zefra. They are both twelve years old," continued Legolas. Arwen nodded her head, please with the prince's answer.

"Children! Please come inside now," called Elrond walking inside the palace with Celebrían by side. The four followed the command and started for the palace talking about the twins all the way.

The next day they started out for Foresthem. The younger elves rode up ahead a bit so they could talk without their parents butting in.

"Do you think that the twins area as bad as you two?" asked Arwen who rode on her own pony thanks to Thranduil. Legolas started laughing so hard he nearly fell off his horse and Elladan and Elrohir exchanged annoyed looks.

"No set of twins could be worse than us," replied Elrohir.

"Are you sure? Because I heard Ada and Naneth talking about them last night while you three were stuffing your faces with food," said Arwen smiling at the looks given to her by Elladan and Elrohir.

"What did they say?" Legolas asked as they neared a set of mountains.

"They said that they were worried about if a prank war would start because of Elladan and Elrohir and the twins of Foresthem. According to them, they are nearly worse than you two," said Arwen enjoying the strange looks on the twin's faces. Legolas was trying not to start laughing again when a group of elves dropped out of the trees in front of them. Arwen screamed as one of them grabbed her horse's reigns. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan drew their arrows and pointed them at the strange elves.

"Who are you?" demanded Thranduil pulling his horse up beside his son's. The elf with a dark blue cloak on stepped forward and bowed.

"My lords, ladies, king and prince I have come to escort you all to my kingdom. I am Cúion, prince of Foresthem," he said pulling back his hood, revealing dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"What makes you think that we would need your assistance?" asked Elrohir looking over the elf carefully. Truth was that he looked freakishly similar the twins.

"The fact that my father doesn't want you all to get lost in the caves," retorted Cúion. "You'd best get off your horses, it will be too hard for them on the path in the cave." Elrohir was the first off, quickly followed by Elladan and Legolas.

"Do you need help off my lady?" Cúion asked Arwen who giggled and nodded her head. Elrond, Thranduil and Celebrían got off with some help from the other elves and together they all walked into a small cave.

"Cúion, what are you little brother and sister like?" Arwen asked as she hurried over to Cúion. He laughed as he lit a torch.

"Well, they are quite a handful. The worst thing is that they are always pulling pranks," replied Cúion.

"Sounds like Elladan and Elrohir," said Arwen looking over her shoulder at her brothers. It was like that for the next hour as the walked through the cave.

"Are we there yet?" asked Elladan for the umpteenth time that hour. Celebrían looked at her son with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yes we are nearly there," said Cúion walking a bit faster. Soon they reached the opening where none other then King Acon himself greeted them.

"Welcome my lord, ladies, king and young prince, to the Kingdom of Foresthem." Acon said opening his arms up to show Foresthem behind him. The children and even their parents had to gape at the beautiful forest, palace and village that was before them. "Please come in, Cúion take the children to meet Zefron and Zefra they are over by the barn."

"Follow me, I am sure that you would rather meet them then go to a boring meeting with my parents," said Cúion handing his cloak and sword to a soldier who bowed and started off for the palace. Arwen almost had to run to keep up with the older elves. "There they are," the other four elves looked at where Cúion was pointing.

"Who's who?" asked Legolas looking from one who was galloping around on a gray horse and the other who was running an obstacle course with a wolf chasing after them. They were both wearing all black save for their capes, which one was dark blue and the other looked like crimson, although they had their hoods up so they still couldn't tell.

"You can't tell?" replied Cúion trying not to laugh as he walked closer.

""Cúion! Your back already," called the one on the horse as they rode closer and jumped off to greet the newcomers. "Zef! They're here!" the twin who was still running stopped and looked at them for a second… a second to long as the wolf jumped onto them and started barking.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Elrohir watching the wolf pin the twin down.

"You don't know which is which do you?" asked the twin closest to them. "Take a guess."

"Your Zefra," said Arwen after a few seconds of thinking. The twin laughed.

"No, I'm Zefron," he said walking over to his twin sister. "What are your names?"

I'm Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." Legolas said.

"You're the one who's really good at archery right?" asked Zefron turning his head to him while still walking. Legolas nodded reluctantly. "You should challenge my sister, she's quite good at it. Who are you three?"

"I am Elladan this is my twin brother Elrohir and our little sister Arwen. We are from Rivendell," said Elladan. By the time they introduced themselves, they reached the course and Zefra who was laughing and trying to push the wolf away.

"Zefra I told you no more hunting lessons for Carak," said Cúion clearly annoyed at his little sister.

"Not my fault. Oh hello, I'm Zefra." She said starting to bow when Zefron elbowed her in the side. She quickly did a curtsy. The others were surprised because both twins sounded exactly like each other.

"Zefra!" Acon bellowed from the throne room window. Zefra's eyes got large as her Ada disappeared from the window.

"I am going to be in a lot of trouble, Carak go to the barn," said Zefra motioning to the wolf to go. One she was gone Zefron undid the clasp of his cape and handed it to his sister who did the same.

"We do this a lot," said Zefron putting on the crimson cape. "That's why we always wear our hoods to hide our hair and eyes."

"I understand for the difference in hair colour but why eyes?" asked a confused Elrohir. Zefra sighed and pulled her hood back a bit Zefron did the same. The four were shocked at the difference. Zefron had deep blue eyes, like his father but Zefra had very strange eyes because hers were violet.

"Zefra! What did you think you were doing?" yelled Acon as he walked over.

"Our Ada has anger problems," whispered Zefra to Legolas who was the closest. Acon grabbed the twin with the crimson cape.

"Ada what are you doing?" asked Zefron letting his hood fall off to reveal his blue eyes and brown hair. Acon looked at his son with a very surprised look on his face, he turned to Zefra who pulled her blue hood back to reveal her unique coloured eyes and blond hair.

"Sorry about that, I shall let you go and wash up now. Zefra you are wearing a dress tonight, it's in your room." Acon said before he went back into his palace.

"That is SO not fair," said Zefra with her mouth hanging open. "Ngwala." Then something strange happened, all of the wolves and dogs in Foresthem started to howl!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Not the most interesting chappie in the world but they get much better!!! 


	2. Dancing Duels

**Chapter 2:**

**Dancing duels**

"What did you say Zef?" asked Zefron. Zefra was looking around looking very scared.

"I wrote it in the book," replied Zefra. "I hope Ada doesn't think anything of it…"

"ZEFRA!" roared Acon coming out of the palace again and nearly running over to the small crowed. Elrond, Celebrían and Thranduil came out and watched as Acon went over to the elflings.

"I didn't mean to Ada. I tell the truth!" cried Zefra backing up to the fence with tears starting to form in her eyes. Acon didn't listen to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you no more of that stuff," said Acon dragging his only daughter to the place.

"Leave her alone Ada, it wasn't her!" said Zefron making an attempt to get his sister away from his father. But he wouldn't listen and pushed his son onto the ground then pushed Zefra into the arms of two guards.

"Take her to her room and lock the door," he said then apologized to his guests and ushered them back into the palace. Legolas helped Zefron up from the ground.

"What's going to happen to her?" he asked watching the two guards take her kicking and screaming, into the castle.

"I don't know. I wish I did," replied Zefron tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Come on, lets go practice archery Zef," said Cúion trying to cheer up his little brother.

"No, we all should go and get ready for the feast tonight," said Zefron starting off for the palace when he suddenly stopped. "Elladan, Elrohir… didn't you have a little sister awhile ago?" Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

"I think I saw her run after Zefra," said Cúion after thinking a few seconds.

"Follow me," said Zefron running to the front doors and opening them up. Since it was Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas's first time ever being inside they were quite amazed at it. Just the architecture of it was astounding.

While the boys were searching and admiring, Arwen was trying to find Zefra's room. Suddenly she heard female voices coming down the hall towards her. She thought quickly and just walked calmly past them listening to their conversation.

"Princess Zefra had better shape up soon or the King will really hurt her next time," said the first she-elf. They didn't even notice Arwen as she slipped past them and down the hall.

"Princess Zefra? Are you here?" asked Arwen in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Lady Arwen?" replied Zefra from behind her bedroom door. Instantly a door to Arwen's left was opened up and Zefra poked her head out of it. "Come in." Arwen quickly walked in.

"How are you doing? I hope he didn't hurt you too bad," said Arwen looking around at Zefra's room in awe. It was quite beautiful with a balcony that overlooked nearly the entire Kingdom. There was also a large closet and a small closet. And a bureau located by the balcony.

"I'll be fine. I have survived worse," said Zefra walking over to her large bed and looking at the dress her mother, Caleniel, placed out for her to wear that night. "Your room is right across from mine, I can help you pick something out for tonight."

"I would like that greatly princess," said Arwen smiling. Zefra laughed.

"There is no need to say my title here," said Zefra walking out of her room after hanging up Zefron's cloak. Arwen quickly followed her and within a half a hour they finally decided on a simple pale blue dress with little jewels around the collar. "It used to be mine, but since I don't have a little sister of my own you can have it."

"Thank you Zefra. Now I look like a princess too!" exclaimed Arwen twirling around in her pretty new dress.

"Arwen!" called Elrohir as he and Legolas from down the hall.

"Go out and show off you new dress I'll see you later," said Zefra before running over to her own room and closing the door.

"Hello Elrohir, Legolas. How are you two doing today?" asked Arwen as the two stopped at her door.

"Where were you?" demanded Elrohir bending down and giving his little sister a hug.

"I was with Zefra. She's really nice," said Arwen going over to her mirror and starting to brush her hair. "I'd go and get dressed, dinner is in an hour you know."

"I think she's right El," said Legolas looking at himself. "We don't look very presentable." Elrohir looked at himself and laughed.

"Come on, let's get Zefron to show us our rooms," and with that, the two elves left in search of Zefron and Elladan. Arwen was about to knock on Zefra's door when a she-elf started walking down the hallway with her black hair flowing behind her.

"Hello little elfling. You must be Lady Arwen," she said. Arwen nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Arwen.

"I am Queen Caleniel, Zefra's mother. I came up here to tell you that your grandparents are here," was all she said before Arwen squealed in delight and started to run towards the throne room when she realized who she had been talking to.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said as she curtsied then continued on her search. Caleniel laughed as she knocked on the door once then walked in.

"Need help with your hair Zefra?" she asked walking gracefully into the room where her daughter had just finished getting dressed. Her dress for that night was a dark green with gold etched into the bodice it also had a green see-through material sewn on the back and two edges were attached to gold bracelets on her wrists. The sleeves went to her elbow and she wore a leather band on her right wrist, much to her mother's disappointment.

"I guess so Naneth," replied Zefra sitting on the chair while her mother brushed and braided her long blond hair in dozens of small braids then into a fancy bun at the top.

"Come, time to meet everyone. And please try not to set fire to the curtains this time," said Caleniel walking out of the room with her pale yellow dress flowing behind her.

"The dress makes me look like a butterfly," muttered Zefra looking herself over in the mirror holding her arms out to let the fabric hang down. She walked over to her jewelry box and picked out a simple gold necklace with a ruby pendent.

"Zefra. We have to go now and get introduced to everyone," said Zefron knocking on her door. Zefra quickly put on a bit of lip colour and walked over to her door and opened it.

"Say nothing," she said when she saw her brother open his mouth to say something. They walked in silence to the door to the Ballroom where Cúion had been pacing impatiently. Zefra noted that both her brothers were wearing pretty much the exact same thing, fancy over tunic and leggings and a cape, the only difference was that Zefron's was dark green and Cúion's was blue.

"Presenting Prince Cúion, Prince Zefron and Princess Zefra." The announcer said as the doors opened up and the three walked through.

"Look on the bright side Legolas," said Elladan putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "At least Zefra looks more ridiculous than you." Legolas gave him an amused look.

"I think we're about the same," said Legolas who had on very puffy light blue robes and a small crown of silver. Zefra walked over to them with her "wings" flowing behind her.

"I heard that," she said looking Elladan straight in the face.

"I'm sorry for that comment princess," said a stunned Elladan. Zefra was about to say something worse back at him when her twin grabbed her and pulled her over to her spot. About an hour went by and all was relatively quiet but then the music got into a faster pace.

"Let's show these outsiders what dancing really is," whispered Zefron to his twin. Zefra got a sly look on her face she walked over to the musicians and told them the song they were to play. Zefron and Zefra walked to the middle of the room where everyone was watching them.

"The twins of Foresthem challenge the twins of Rivendell to a dancing duel," said Zefra loudly.

"You'd best accept my sons," said Elrond. "The elves of Foresthem take this duel very seriously. Make Rivendell proud."

"We have no choice but to accept," said Elrohir to Elladan who nodded and the two stood up. Zefra gave them a wicked smile.

"The only rules are that you are not to stop and as the music gets faster so are you," said Acon standing up. Zefra quickly took off her shoes and set them at the side. The musicians started off quite slowly but quickly got very fast. Zefron was the first one out because he went over on his ankle so it was two against one.

"Give up Zefra," said Elladan as him and Elrohir turned to face Zefra.

"Just wait until I get started," replied Zefra as the music got faster. Elrohir was next out because he tripped over his own two feet.

"Beat him Zefra!" called Zefron from his chair as he motioned the musicians to play their fastest. Zefra's feet were going faster than she ever imagined and Elladan was doing his best to keep up but failed and stopped leaving Zefra the winner.

"Presenting the winner," said Cúion walking up and giving Zefra a crown of flowers and silver.

"You are a worthy opponent Elladan," said Zefra before returning to her seat. Elladan and Elrohir were surprised that she knew who was who. Because they were accidentally dressed the same. There was more dancing but neither set of twins joined in. Suddenly Zefra stood up with a panicked look on her face.

"Zefron I think it's going to happen again," she whispered to her brother.

"We have to get out of here," replied Zefron getting up and limping towards the door with his sister's help because of his sprained ankle. Galadriel who was there, looked at the two strangely. When they finally reached the door they both froze.

"What's happening?" said Elrohir motioning to the twins who were drawing much attention to themselves. Elladan and Legolas shrugged their shoulders. Zefra's hand had been on the handle of the door and now she was shaking so badly that it was in threat of falling off.

"Not again," said Acon through clenched teeth as he rose from his chair. Finally the two moved and Zefra started screaming as loud as she could, Zefron just stood in shock. Caleniel was first to get to them.

"Hush my child. Please be quiet," she said to Zefra who was now laying on the ground curled up in a ball crying and still screaming. Galadriel walked swiftly over and kneeling down beside Zefra, calming her down by saying things in her mind.

"Get them to their rooms," ordered Galadriel motioning to the Elrohir and Elladan to pick them up which they obeyed instantly.   
"I will show you where they are," said Cúion walking over to Galadriel.   
"Please do," she said following Cúion out of the room with Elrohir carrying Zefra and Elladan carrying Zefron leaving a room full of questions behind them. 


	3. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3:**

Questions and Answers 

Cúion walked quickly through the many hallways in the palace until he came to Zefron's room because there were two beds in there at the moment.

"Does this happen often?" Galadriel asked as Elrohir and Elladan set the other twins on separate beds. Cúion looked slightly guilty.

"Not very often. Zefra writes them in her book…" started Cúion when Zefra whimpered and opened her eyes up. Galadriel kneeled down beside her.

"Cúion can get the book. It's in my silver box under my bed," said Zefra shifting her gaze to her oldest brother. Galadriel nodded to Cúion who left the room quickly.

"Would you mind if I searched your mind for what you saw?" asked Galadriel. Zefra bit her bottom lip and nodded. Galadriel started to search Zefra's mind and soon found what she was looking for. It was somewhat like a vision of giant spiders invading the kingdom of Foresthem and killing all in their path there was more to the vision but Zefra started crying as she started living through the vision again.

"Please, please no more!" she cried. Cúion came walking in, carrying a small silver box.

"It's locked," he said bringing it over to his sister. Zefra put her hand over the lock and muttered some foreign word and it opened. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other with amused looks on their faces as Zefra reached in and picked up a red leather bound book.

"Most of the things in here have come true already. It scares Zefron and I a lot," said Zefra handing Galadriel her book. She took it and sat down in a chair as she read through the few pages.

"How long has these things been happening to you and your brother?" she asked not looking up.

"Only since we turned twelve," replied Zefron sitting up in his bed. Galadriel looked at him with great surprise.

"Would you three leave the room please?" said Galadriel meaning Elrohir, Elladan and Cúion who quickly followed her orders. She turned to Zefra. "Why did you start screaming?"

"I am very scared of spiders my Lady. I also saw… I saw Cúion dying," she replied tears forming in her violet eyes. Zefron nodded in agreement.

"I think that you are well enough to go back to the feast. I think Arwen is worried about you Zefra," said Galadriel smiling at her.

"Come on Zefron. I'm hungry," said Zefra getting out of the bed and helping her twin up.

"Zefra, wait just a moment…" said Galadriel. Zefra stopped and Zefron kept walking out. "Have strange things been happening whenever you say a certain word in elvish?" Zefra looked surprised.

"Yes actually. I wrote them down in there too," replied Zefra walking over and showing Galadriel the pages with them on them. What the words were and what they did. Some of them were in elvish and others were in a very old dialect that almost no one knew anymore. "You can read more of it if you would like."

"Yes, thank you. You may take your leave now," said Galadriel waving Zefra away, who left without another word. "I never thought this would happen to a girl…" she said quietly taking the book and walking back to the feast.

"Are you alright Zefra?" asked a very worried Arwen running over to Zefra.

"Yes I am now thank you," said Zefra bending down to give her little friend a hug. Galadriel walked into the room and headed straight for Acon.

"Milady Galadriel," said Acon bowing slightly. "What did my daughter do this time?"

"Nothing but I have a small question to ask of you," said Galadriel. Acon nodded and waited for the question. "I would like it if Zefra were to come back to Lothlórin with myself and Celeborn." Acon looked surprised.

"Why would you want my daughter?" he asked nearly laughing.

"She has a great power in her. It might be too great for her if she isn't trained correctly," said Galadriel.

"I shall guess so. I would like to separate her from Zefron anyway… I fear that he may never learn to be a warrior if she is around all the time," said Acon trying not to show his fear. "I will tell her the day before you leave." Galadriel nodded, pleased with his answer then walked away. The feast was still going on and a slower music was being played.

"Ask the princess to dance Legolas," said Thranduil to his son who was beside him at the moment.

"Why must I?" asked Legolas clearly annoyed.

"Because she is your age, royal and would be a great asset to our kingdom if you were to marry her," replied Thranduil. Legolas sighed but walked over to Zefra anyway.

"May I have this dance?" asked Legolas holding out his hand to Zefra. She looked at him obviously surprised; she was about to decline when she caught Thranduil's eye. He was looking at the two anticipating for her to dance with him.

"Yes of course," replied Zefra taking his hand and walking out onto the dance floor with all of the other elves.

"I hear from your brother that you are very good at archery," said Legolas as they started dancing.

"Yes of course," replied Zefra when she caught Cúion's disapproving eye.

"Perhaps you would like to challenge that," said Legolas. Zefra smiled.

"If you want to be beaten then sure," replied Zefra. The two went on taking about many things until the dance was over. Legolas bowed and Zefra did her best to curtsy as they went their separate ways. When he got to his seat Elladan and Elrohir were smiling widely and obviously trying not to laugh.

"So you're going after royalty now are you?" asked Elladan. Legolas didn't say anything.

"Legolas, do you like Zefra or something?" asked Arwen after watching the two dance.

"Of course… as a friend," replied Legolas. Arwen nodded and went skipping off towards Zefra who was busy trying to steal her older brother's wine. Soon afterwards the feast ended and everyone went either home or to their rooms. Zefra whispered something to Zefron who nodded and whispered it to Cúion who also nodded. The twins ran out of the room and down the halls. Cúion started to walk over to the three elves.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked once reaching them.

"Yes, twas rather interesting. Especially the dancing duel and the twins," replied Elrohir trying to get past Cúion but he stopped him.

"I think that the twins would like you to join us for a swim tomorrow in a secret place in the forest," said Cúion to the three.

"That would be lovely," said Legolas.

"More for you than us…" Elladan whispered into his ear, Legolas gave him a hard look. A shrill whistle was heard over the noise.

"I trust you know where your rooms are. They are across from Zefron and mine to remind you," said Cúion before he walked away.

"What do you make of it?" asked Elladan. Legolas and Elrohir looked just as puzzled. So they thought nothing of it and walked to their rooms. When Elrohir was at his door he noticed that there was something on his bed.

"Just a wooden snake," Elrohir said aloud as he walked over to remove it form his bed but jumped back as it slithered along the bed and onto the floor. A bit frightened he started backing up slowly, he opened up his door and quickly walked out but as he did a bucket of purple dye was poured onto his head. He started shaking the dye off of him when he saw that the same thing had happened to Elladan and Legolas too, save for the fact that Legolas got green dye and Elladan got blue dye.

"Where did this come from?" asked Legolas gesturing to the different coloured dye. The twins shrugged when they heard giggling from down the hall where they saw Zefron and Zefra trying not to laugh.

"The war is on," said Zefra running down the hall closely followed by her twin. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas looked at each other and started running after them too. Let the prank war begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

this could get interesting eh? please review!!! 


	4. Pranks and Discovery

**Chapter 4:**

**Pranks and Discovery**

Zefron and Zefra ran down the halls with their robes flowing behind them. When they came to two hallways they decided to split up. Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas soon came to that intersection still soaking wet in their colourful dyes.

"Which way?" asked Legolas looking down one hallway then the other.

"Elladan and I will go this way. You go the other," said Elrohir as he and his twin went down the hall that Zefron had. Legolas rolled his eyes and went the opposite way. Zefra could hear someone running behind her.

'Where is it…?' Zefra said to herself as she felt on a wall for the handle that opened up into a secret passage. She could hear the person getting closer to her when she finally found it.

"Stop!" called Legolas seeing Zefra as she pushed a stone in and disappeared down a dark passageway. It started to close and Legolas barely managed to get inside before it closed, down some stairs and into darkness.

'He's **still** following me?!' thought Zefra as she rounded a corner and waited for Legolas to go by when she heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. As Legolas walked by she reached out and put her hand over his mouth and dragged him over to a crack in the wall beside her.

"Why are you following me?" whispered Zefra as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Mostly because of the fact that you and your brother dumped green dye over me," replied Legolas. Zefra thought for a moment.

"That's a good point. I am sorry but you aren't aloud to be in here," said Zefra. "Go back out the way you came and I shall be with you in a few moments." Legolas looked at her for a few seconds then followed her instructions. Zefra stayed back a few minutes while she listened in on a conversation in the throne room between Thranduil and Acon.

"I will bring it up at my council tomorrow but I assure you that they are real," said Acon as Thranduil was looking over something that Zefra couldn't see at the moment he smiled and finished with. "Mirkwood rightfully belongs to me." Zefra muffled a gasp and hoped to the Valar that they hadn't heard it.

"I do believe that these are true but why bring these up after all these years?" asked Thranduil getting up from a desk.

"My son Cúion gave them to me… we must come up with a solution or else our kingdoms way have to go to war over the kingdom," said Acon. Zefra started getting mad now… she knew that her father loved wars.

"One possible way would be for our kingdoms to unite under some circumstances," sighed Thranduil. Suddenly Zefra's eyes started glowing red she was so mad, so she had to leave their conversation as to not be discovered.

"Zefra!" called Elrohir as he, Elladan, Legolas and Zefron came running towards her. They stopped when they saw her eyes. Zefron made a signal to run to her room, which she did do.

"Leave her alone," said Zefron stopping the twins from running after her. "She is quite mad right now and your presence would only make it worse."

"Alright but one question," said Elladan turning around to face the smaller elf. "How do we get this dye out?" the sides of Zefron's mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh.

"Just use water. It will work for your skin and clothes but not really for your hair," replied Zefron looking at the looks of dread on the three elves faces. A slamming door and some curses in elvish brought them back to the real world. Zefra came into view still wearing her dress but now had her crimson cloak and had a quiver of arrows over one shoulder and was holding her bow.

"Where is she going?" asked Legolas watching Zefra mutter to herself as she passed them and headed outside.

"Probably going out to the archery fields and going to kill the targets again," replied Zefron. "She set them aflame last time somehow," he added when he saw the confused looks on their faces. The three nodded and they all went to their rooms without further delay.

**Next day… **

Zefra woke up only to find herself still at the archery field.

"Tan û-vear," (That was not good) said Zefra running inside and into her room. After changing into dark green leggings, green under tunic and over tunic with a dark blue cloak. She quickly strapped her quiver of arrows onto her back and picked up her bow. Them walked out of her room and down the hallway to her twin's bedroom.

"Where were you last night?" asked Cúion walking out of his room and over to his little sister. Zefra averted her eyes.

"Traitor," she muttered as she brushed past him. "You'd best get ready for Ada's council." She quickly walked away from him… until she bumped into Elrohir and his very visible purple hair, which he tried to conceal with a green cloak.

"Hello Zefra," he said almost too calmly. Zefra looked up at him.

"Good day Elrohir," she said trying not to laugh at his hair and how purple it still was.

Elrohir was about to say something when a door opened up behind him and Elladan walked out with a dark blue cloak and hood on. Zefra decided that it was a good time to leave and get her twin so she slipped by Elrohir and knocked on her brother's door.

"Come in," was the reply from inside. Zefra opened it up and walked in, closing it behind her. Zefron was just strapping on his quiver when his sister flopped onto his bed.

"Cúion betrayed us Zef," sighed Zefra. Zefron looked at her clearly confused. "He gave them to Ada."

"Then you are right about him being a traitor," replied her twin walking over to his balcony and watching all the elves in the kingdom. After a few seconds of silence there was a knock at the door.

"Your highness? Your presence is requested in the dining room," said a servant from the other side of the door. Zefron walked over, opened up the door and started talking to the servant. Zefra came bounding over to him.

"Let's go. I'm starving," she said walking out with her twin hot on her heals.

"Zefra!" called Arwen running over to the slightly older elf as the twins walked towards the room. "I saw what you did to my brothers and Legolas. They look so funny!"

"I helped too you know," said Zefron pretending to look hurt. Zefra punched him lightly in the arm before taking Arwen's small hand and leading her to the dining room. The first thing she saw was the three cloaked and hooded elves near a corner.

"Go and ask your Naneth if you are aloud to come swimming with us within the hour," said Zefra to Arwen who nodded her raven head and ran off to find her parents. Zefron was busy talking to Cúion quietly and Zefra went right for the food.

"Enjoying your new hair colour Elladan?" asked Zefra looking over at the blue hooded elf beside her. Elladan glared daggers at her.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Please remove your hoods at the table it is not very courteous," said Elrond walking up behind his sons who both looked at him in a panic. Elrond looked at them both and the twins pushed back their hoods with great reluctance. Everyone around them did their best to contain their laughter but most of them didn't manage.

"Legolas. You too," said Thranduil looking at him son. Legolas did as he was told and pushed back his hood revealing his dark green hair that only caused the others to laugh harder. Zefra grabbed some lembas bread from the plate and walked over to the three elves.

"We're going swimming soon. Would you three like to join us?" she asked.

"But of course," replied Elladan after exchanging looks with Legolas and Elrohir. Zefra smiled and shoved a piece of the bread in her mouth before Arwen ran over to her with Zefron in tow.

"Naneth said that I can come Zef!" she called stopping in front of her. Zefra laughed.

"We shall meet you at the barn in a few minutes," she said to the three before Arwen grabbed her hand too and dragged the twins out of the room.

"I think they've got Arwen on their side El," said Elrohir.

"I think so too. But we're older and more experienced so therefore we will win," replied his twin pulling his hood back up as he left the room to get ready and obtain his weapons for their little journey.

**Outside by the barn… **

Zefra, Zefron and Arwen walked into the barn after waiting for a few seconds of waiting for the older elves.

"You can ride with me Ary," said Zefra walking over to her horse and starting to put the saddle onto her.

"All right, what's her name?" she asked watching Zefra tack up her horse.

"Antval it means powerful gift," replied Zefra stroking her horse's dark brown neck.

"What a beautiful name for her. You like to ride with a saddle?" asked Arwen.

"Yes I know she is very strange," replied Zefron putting the reigns onto his horse, Sirdail. Arwen giggled as Zefra made a strange face at her twin. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan walked into the barn with their hoods down for once showing off their different coloured hair.

"Why hullo there," said Zefra finishing tacking up her horse then feeling her hair for some reason, then cursing in elvish when she realized that it was still up in a bun. Zefron walked over to his sister and took the bun out for her, making her blond hair fall down past her shoulders in hundreds of tiny braids.

"Good day. I will show you where your horses are," said Zefron walking to the back of the stalls with Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan following him.

"Oh and don't worry, I am sure you know who's is who's." said Zefra. Arwen was grinning at them. The three exchanged semi-worried glances as they reached the stalls.

"Thank you," said Elrohir as he went into his horses' stall and stopped. Only because all of their horses were dyed the same colour as their hair! Legolas gave an annoyed look at Zefron because his had been pure white beforehand and now it was green.

"Where are we going?" asked Legolas getting his horse and leading him out while trying not to curse. Zefra and Arwen lead them out of the barn whilst trying not to fall off of Antval from laughing.

"To Uruloki Linae," (Dragon Lake) replied Zefron. "No one but us knows of its existence thanks to Zefra."

"That is correct," said Zefra making sure that her quiver was strapped tightly onto her.

"Follow us because it is in the heart of the forest and you don't want to get lost," said Zefron before kicking Sirdail and galloping off towards the forest behind the palace. The trio quickly followed pursuit.

Within a half an hour Arwen started getting restless.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"No if we were there we would see water," said Elladan getting a bit annoyed at his little sister. Arwen turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly Antval stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Antval?" Zefra asked her horse. Zefron looked into the forest on either side of the path and quickly drew an arrow and shot it at what he saw.

"Oh Valar," cursed Elrohir as a dead warg fell into sight. Zefra jumped down and handed Arwen the reigns.

"Get to the lake and hide in the cave," said Zefra to a frightened Arwen. "Noro lim Antval, noro lim!" Antval went running deeper to the forest with Arwen clinging to the reigns and her mane.

"Do you think there are more…?" started Zefra when her question was answered and warg after warg came out of the forest!

--------------------------------------------------- 

what'd ya tink? please review! & i'm STILL in need of a title! so please give me sudjestions!!! 


	5. Uruloki Linae

**Chapter 5:**

"Get into a tree Zefra!" called Zefron taking out his sword and killing a second warg. Zefra looked around for a tall enough tree and when she finally found a perfect one, she quickly ran over and climbed it. Taking out her bow she shoot a warg, as it was about to jump onto Legolas. He nodded his thanks and went on fighting. Everything was going relatively well until the branch that Zefra was standing on broke. 

"Valar!" cursed Zefra as she fell down with little grace onto the ground. She looked up to make sure that nothing was broken, which thank goodness nothing was just a sore ankle. Zefra was about to get up when a warg growled and started walking slowly over to her, she looked over to her bow which was unfortunately was a few feet away from her. 

"Zefra! Run!" called Zefron trying to make his way over to his younger sister. 

"I can't!" replied Zefra who was still laying down where she had landed as the warg drew closer with it's teeth bared. Elladan saw that Zefra couldn't defend herself, as she didn't have any other weapon on her but her arrows. There was very few wargs left to kill so he quickly took out his bow and shot the warg with an arrow just as it was about to end Zefra's life. Legolas killed the last warg and walked over to Zefra to see the damage. 

"Are you alright Zef?" asked Zefron running over to his little sister. "I am greatly sorry for not coming to save you. Please forgive me." Zefra grunted as she sat up, wincing in pain as she moved her left ankle. 

"I am fine save for the fact that I nearly got myself killed twice in one moment," replied Zefra. "Also I think I hurt my ankle when I fell." Elrohir bent down and removed her left boot and checked it over. 

"I would like to thank you for saving my life," said Legolas to Zefra as she flinched when Elrohir hit an especially tender spot on her ankle. 

"You are very welcome green prince," said Zefra smiling as Legolas glared daggers at her then laughed followed by Zefron then the other twins. 

"Well," started Elrohir. "I don't think that you have broken it but I do not think you should walk upon it for awhile." 

"Wait a moment…" said Elladan looking around at all of the dead wargs in a panic. "Where's Arwen?" Elrohir spun around and looked too. 

"Oh Valar," muttered Elrohir getting up. Zefra got up with the help of her twin and Legolas. 

"I sent her to Uruloki Linae with Antval. She would have been safer there than in battle," said Zefra. The elder twins let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hello?" called a small voice farther down the path. At first they all drew their weapons but quickly put them away when they realized that it was only Arwen on Antval. 

"Arwen," said Elladan in relief running over to his little sister and taking her off of the horse. 

"What happened?" she asked looking around while still in her brother's arms. 

"'Twas nothing, just a few wargs that nearly killed us," said Zefra walking over to Antval with the help of her twin. "We shall be to the lake within the hour if we leave now." Legolas looked at her quite surprised. 

"We are still going swimming?" he asked. Zefra nodded as she got onto her horse with Zefron's help. 

"Should we not go and tell your father of the wargs?" asked Elrohir getting his horse. 

"For all I know he sent them to kill us," replied Zefra sourly. 

"Why would he do that?" asked Elladan quite astonished as he too got his brightly coloured horse. 

"Because in his mind my brother and I are weaklings, who are of no asset to the kingdom," started Zefra when her brother interrupted. 

"And with both of your families gone my father would…" 

"Inherit the two kingdoms through his sources," finished Zefra receiving strange looks from the other four. "What? Do you two not do that?" 

"We will sometimes…" started Elladan. 

"Completely by accident of course," finished Elrohir. 

"But what I am confused about is the fact that your father would inherit our kingdoms," said Legolas. 

"Does not matter at this time. Come let us go to the lake," said Zefron hopping onto his horse. Zefra helped Arwen back onto her own horse. The other three got onto their own multicoloured horses before following the younger twins down the path more. 

"There it is!" called Arwen around fifteen minutes later as she pointed to a large line of thick branched trees. Elrohir and Elladan exchanged amused glances. 

"I am sure it is Arwen," said Elladan quite sarcastically might I add. Zefra looked at him quite annoyed at his lack of confidence in his little sister. 

"You may have the honor of showing those who doubt where the lake is Ary," said Zefra letting Arwen jump off of Antval and walk over to the line. 

"This shall be interesting," stated Elrohir watching his little sister look at the tree in the middle for a few seconds before walking right through it! 

"Indeed you were correct," said Legolas jumping off of his horse. 

"What type of devilry is this?" Elladan asked slowly getting off of his horse and walking over to where his little sister had disappeared a few seconds ago. Zefron and Zefra laughed getting off of their horses too. 

"No devilry. Just a small trick," said Zefron looking at his sister. 

"Follow me. Arwen is probably already in the water and I am quite sure that you do not want her to drown now do you?" asked Zefra leading Antval through the large tree with everyone else following her. 

"I am still quite confused," Elladan whispered to his twin as they walked through the tree when they all stopped at the other side. 

"Oh my…" was all Legolas could say as he admired the beautiful scenery in front of him. There was a large sparkling lake in the middle of the big clearing with a quaint little but tall waterfall coming out of a small cliff behind the lake. 

"I can tell that you like it," said Zefra laughing at the faces of the three elves. Arwen was already swimming in an old dress that she had brought along. 

"Are we swimming or just staring?" asked Zefron un-tacking Sirdail and letting him lose in the clearing before taking off his own weapons, tunic and boots and jumping into lake. Zefra took a piece of string and tied her braided hair back. 

"Are you four coming?" called Arwen splashing Zefron before swimming away. Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas started taking off their weapons, tunics and boots too. 

"What are you doing?" Elrohir asked Zefra who was also taking off her tunic. 

"I am most definitely not swimming fully clothed. But do not take to worrying… I do have another, lighter shirt on underneath," Zefra replied laughing as she turned around with her green leggings and a strange looking top on. It was black but it had no sleeves and the bottom of it barely reached her bellybutton. Another thing that they took into interest was the fact that Zefron was wearing a leather band on his left wrist and Zefra was wearing one on her right wrist. 

Zefron groaned. "You are wearing that?" he asked stopping his little chase with Arwen. 

"But of course. Is there a problem?" replied Zefra stepping into the water. "By the way if you tell Ada, Naneth or Cúion that I am wearing this. I shall have no choice but to kill you." Zefron pretended to look scared but laughed as Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Zefra all ran all the way into the water and started a water fight. 

"Do you all want to see something quite beautiful?" Zefron asked while treading water in the deep part. 

"Depends on how beautiful it actually is," said Arwen swimming over to them. 

"Follow me and be the judge for yourself," replied Zefra swimming over to the waterfall. "There is a secret passageway behind it." 

"Lead the way pri- I mean Zefra," corrected Elrohir after getting the evil eye from Zefra. 

Zefron followed his little sister and helped Arwen as she too swam behind the small waterfall. 

"Are you three coming?" asked Zefron going into the little crevice after Arwen and Zefra. 

"Of course," replied Elladan climbing into the rocks with Elrohir and Legolas following him. 

"What do you all think of our little getaway?" asked Zefra from atop a rock as everyone else looked around the beautiful cave before them. It was quite spacious with glittering rocks everywhere. 

"'Tis amazing!" exclaimed Arwen running over to a particular rock and started scraping away at the surrounding dirt until she freed the gem within. "Look! I found a jewel!" 

"'Tis called an emerald," said Zefron wringing out his brown hair. "But never tell a soul of this cave. Otherwise our Ada will destroy the forest, the lake and everything else he could get his hands on." 

"Come with me. You have not seen the most beautiful part yet," stated Zefra jumping off of her rock and starting to climb up a set of makeshift steps. "I can carry you if you would like Arwen." 

"That would be lovely Zef," replied Arwen as Zefra picked her up and started up the stairs again. 

"Zefra and Arwen seem to be getting along quite nicely would you not say?" stated Elladan beginning to climb up. 

"Yes, Zef is the youngest out of my brother and I so she never knew what it was like to have a little sister or even someone younger than herself," replied Zefron as they reached the top of the 'steps'. Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas nodded knowingly. 

"Took you elves long enough. Zef has already shown me it," said Arwen smiling at her brothers teasingly. Zefra waved her hand to the water that was running along beside them and to the magnificent view before them. 

"You can nearly see the kingdom from here!" stated Legolas pointing to the tallest tower of the palace. 

"You have not seen the greatest part yet," said Zefra looking slyly at her twin and without warning Zefra ran over to the opening of the waterfall and jumping out with a small shriek then a splash at the bottom. 

"May I try?" asked Arwen stepping into the shallow stream and looking pleadingly at the prince of Foresthem. 

"But of course. Just remember to jump out far," replied Zefron. Without another word Arwen went off running, jumping and landing with a small splash at the bottom. 

"You do know that you do not have to wait for me to say when to go," said Zefron turning to the remaining elves in the room. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas took one look at each other before all running at the same time and jumping off of the end, landing with a very large splash at the bottom. Zefron jumped in almost right after them and Zefra and Arwen had made it back up to the top. 

"You may go first Ary," said Zefra. It was an offer that Arwen quickly took up as she ran, jumped and landed with yet another small splash. Zefron and the others were almost up to the top when Zefron put a hand up to his head. 

"What is wrong?" Elrohir asked the younger elf. Zefron looked up at him. 

"I need to get to Zefra now," he said running up the rest of the steps when he got up there he saw a sight that was not the greatest thing in the world… Zefra had just jumped off and Zefron stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes starting to glow a slight red colour. 

"What is happening?" Legolas asked as reached the top and looked at Zefron. Elladan was about to say something when their elven ears picked up Arwen screaming out Zefra's name. 

"Zefra! Zef where are you!" she screamed franticly searching in the water. Zefron's vision finally stopped and he looked around. 

"Zefra, Zefra was in the water when the vision happened. We can't move when it happened and therefore she is probably drowning," said Zefron before running and jumping off followed by Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan of course. 

"I can not find her El!" said Arwen swimming over to her brothers on the verge of crying. "I can not find her." 

"'Tis alright Arwen. We shall find her," said Elrohir taking Arwen into his arms. "I am taking her into shore. You three find Zefra." Zefron took a deep breath and dove down into the deep lake. Elladan and Legolas were not far behind him. Zefron went right down to the bottom but couldn't see her and he had to get up the to surface before he too drowned. Elladan got down to the bottom too but had no luck in finding her either. Legolas however did have some luck as he found Zefra close to the shore. He didn't have a whole lot of time before he ran out of air but managed to grab her around the waist and pushed off of the bottom to try and get to the top before he had a watery grave. 

"I found her!" Legolas called as he surfaced, nearly going under again. Elladan and Elrohir were over to him within seconds because even though Zefra was quite light Legolas wasn't overly strong from lack of air. Zefron stayed back with Arwen on shore as he waited for them to come in. Elladan carried Zefra and Elrohir helped Legolas. When Elladan put Zefra on the shore they noticed something that wasn't overly a good thing for elves… Zefra's eyes were closed. 

"Is she…" whispered Arwen. Elrohir, who was sort of training to become a healer, checked over Zefra although sadly couldn't find any sign of life left in her… 

- 

okay, so i killed a character... it actually wasnt suppost to happen like this but i felt like it. please review and the next chappie will come your way! Oh and a BIG thankx to Storryteller, (well now Legolas's Girl 9) for giving me the great title! 


End file.
